


Angela's Story

by BettyHT



Series: Angela [1]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: Adam hasn't had much luck in his romantic life so when an opportunity presents itself no matter how unorthodox, he decides he should consider her although her age and background do create some obstacles.  First in a series -- next is Who Are You?





	Angela's Story

Angela's Story

Chapter 1

Catching the signal from one of her friends, Angela brushed her skirt, took a deep breath and walked towards where the man in black was sitting wondering what he was doing. He had bought her a drink and had been very nice to her. She had sat on his lap and kissed him when she delivered his drink. She had slid herself over his lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He seemed to enjoy the attention. He didn't do anything overtly there where everyone could see, but that velvet voice of his had made her tingle with longing. He kissed her cheek and then her neck and she felt her excitement rise. He slid his hand down her back caressing her as he kissed her and she felt like he was making love to her even though they were both fully dressed.

Then when Angela had offered her observation of the poker game, the man in black had abruptly excused himself as he set her on her feet and walked over asking to sit in. She walked behind him wondering what he was doing and looked over his shoulder and saw that he was drawing to an inside straight. Her father had taught her enough about poker to know that wasn't a smart move, and this seemed to be a very smart man so she assumed he had to be bluffing. Keeping her poker face, she moved around the table and saw each hand. There were two of a kind and three of a kind and one drawing to complete a flush and another with only an ace. Nothing too strong showed though so unless they drew well, he might have a good chance of bluffing them. The betting was modest and he raised twice. After the second raise, there was only one left in the game to contest him. She walked around to stand behind the man in black, but he had the cards together in his hand and she couldn't see what he had. She assumed he had not gotten the card he wanted, but from his face, no one could tell. The man with the three of a kind called and laid down his cards. The man in black laid his cards down too and had his small straight.

Three of a kind said that's not possible, and the man in black said how could you know that unless you were dealing crooked. The man in the green jacket sitting next to him said of course you were, now you can leave easy or hard, it's up to you. Facing both men, the card shark dealer stood and thought about drawing hoping to surprise the two, but the look from the man in black and the eagerness in the man in the green jacket led him to believe he ought to just cut his losses and exit while he was still without holes in him. These weren't ordinary cowboys. The man in the green jacket asked the man in black how he knew the dealer was cheating. The man in black picked up a ten dollar gold piece and flipped it to Angela. Thanking her, he started to walk out saying he would see the man in the green jacket back at the hotel soon he hoped. A big man in a ten gallon hat who had been leaning against the bar observing the whole scene slapped the man in black on the shoulder and walked out with him.

Angela wondered how he had gotten the card he wanted, and when she mused aloud, the man in the green jacket laughed and said he gave it to his brother under the table. He said he wasn't ever worried when he was in a game in a strange town because his brothers always watched out for him. She said they cheated, and he said they evened the odds. The game broke up then and the man in the green jacket tipped his hat to her before walking out undoubtedly to join his brothers.

Angela sighed. It had been a profitable night but she wished it could have been so much more. She was resigning herself to a night alone when the door was pushed halfway open, and the man in black was there. He nodded at her with a look that was inviting. She shook her head yes and he grinned. Telling the bartender that she was done for the night, she picked up her wrap and went to the door. He took her arm and as soon as they were out of sight of the doors, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then he invited her to his room for the night. She didn't even tell him he had to pay as she agreed to do as he asked. He put his arm around her and pulled her in for another kiss. She reached around him and grabbed his butt making him laugh softly. She was impressed. He was muscular and trim. Angela just knew this was going to be a wonderful night.

"The name is Adam, ma'am."

"I'm Angela. And that's really my name. Some gals make up names when they work in saloons, but that's really my name."

"Had no reason to doubt it, Angela."

"Adam, it was very hot today, and the saloon was very smoky. Perhaps you could excuse me to clean up a little first?"

Looking down at her, the man in black smiled. "I'll take care of that. Could be fun." As they reached the hotel, he walked with her to the desk and asked to have a room.

"Isn't the room you have adequate, Mr. Cartwright?"

"It's fine. I would just like another please." After accepting the key, he made a few requests. "Please send up two pitchers of water and some scented soap. Please have a tray of desserts sent up and a bottle of wine, chilled, with two glasses."

Taking the key in one hand and her arm in the other, he walked with her up the stairs to the room he had just rented. Angela was in shock. She was with a Cartwright! And he picked her over all the women he could have in his room tonight! Even in a little town like Beatty, they had heard of the Cartwrights. She had heard the youngest often took a woman with him to his room when he was traveling. He must have been the one in the green jacket. The large one was also known to find a gal when he traveled far from home like this. Little had ever been said about the oldest one, and that must be the one she was with now. She worried a little at the stories she had heard of how dangerous he was, but he seemed so nice to her. She thought about it and realized he had shown her every consideration so far, and had moved immediately to help his brother. She had no doubt he would have shot the card shark if the man had pulled his weapon. Perhaps he was only dangerous to people who deserved that.

"Lost in thought?"

They had reached his room and she realized she was just standing there. "No, ah, yes, ah, well you make me a little nervous, Mr. Cartwright."

Smiling he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now, I would never want you to be nervous. If you don't want to do this, just say so."

"No, I want to, it's just that, well, it's that, oh you know."

"You've heard stories." He took a deep breath and released it. "Have you ever heard a story that I hurt a woman, or anyone else who didn't deserve it?"

She shook her head. Then she smiled at him. His gentle response to her questions said more than anything that she had nothing to worry about here. She stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips and kissed him that made him grin again. Gosh she was really loving that grin and hoped she could do things to make him grin that way at her even more. By the time they had finished talking, there were two men there. One carried a tray of desserts and the other had two pitchers of water. They set down their deliveries, including a bar of scented soap one man pulled from his pocket, and Adam handed each a coin. Then he excused himself, crossed the hall, and opened the door. He returned quickly with his saddlebags, closed the room door behind him, and locked it.

"Now let's see about freshening you up a bit. That was your request if I remember correctly."

He stepped to her and began unbuttoning her dress as he kissed her. Once the dress fell to the floor, he slid his hands under her chemise and pulled it up and off. Stepping away from her and pouring water into a large ceramic bowl, he soaped his hands thoroughly and then began to slide them over her shoulders and down her arms before sliding them up her arms and under. From there he slowly made circles with his soapy hands until he had soaped all of her front. Soaping his hands again, he moved behind her then starting again at her shoulders and made circles down her back and back up before sliding his hands around to her front to soap her there again.

"We need to make sure not to miss a spot."

Then he moved to the basin and rinsed his hands before wetting a towel. He returned and with the wet towel, traced the path he had followed on her right side and then on her left side before going around and doing the same to her back. He dropped that towel on the dresser and picked up a white fluffy dry towel and followed the same pattern spending a long time wiping and wiping until she thought she would scream out her desire for him. He grinned as she reached out her arms to him and he pressed them back to her sides.

"There's the best yet to come. Be patient."

He slid her petticoats off then, and then slid his hands inside her pantaloons, one on each side, and pressed slowly down until they dropped to the floor. Then he carefully slid one stocking down her leg, and then the other. He unhooked her shoes and slid them off and pulled each stocking away. He returned to the basin and soaped his hands again. He walked behind her and soaped her in long sensuous strokes from her ankles to her waist and back down again. He returned to the bowl and rinsed his hands and wet another towel which he used to remove the soap from the back of her legs in the same slow method he had used above her waist. Then he used the soft fluffy towel and dried her. She didn't have to see it. She knew he had to be grinning again.

"Now to the part we'll both like best I think."

He soaped his hands again and slid them down the front of her legs and back up. She wanted him to hurry but he wouldn't. He was enjoying this too much. He must have been getting a little impatient too for he grabbed the wet towel he had already used and cleaned her legs. He held her to him as he slid his tongue along her lips and then into her mouth where she softly touched his tongue with hers. They kissed and their tongues began to dance back and forth from one mouth to the other. She heard him groan. She helped him undress. There was a knock on the door and someone tried to open the door but found it locked.

"Hey, older brother, Joe and me each got an itch that needs to be scratched. Gonna go out to see if there's a coupla gals might want to help us with that. You want to come along?"

That comment elicited some giggles so Adam knew Joe had to be there and probably well on his way to being drunk. However at the moment, Adam found it difficult to speak. Hoarsely he answered simply.

"No thanks."

"Hey, older brother, you sure about that?"

That brought about more giggles and then Hoss was laughing too. Irritated at the interruption, Angela answered next.

"We'll see you at breakfast. Have a good time."

That brought only dead silence at the door, and Angela returned to what she had been doing as Adam pulled her to the bed. He held her close and didn't say anything for quite a while even as his hands caressed her sliding up and down her back. Angela relaxed into his embrace as he told her how wonderful she was. How she wished Adam would think she was wonderful for something other than making love, but it was so satisfying to be with him. She couldn't remember ever feeling this good. After they made love in the bed, Adam released her and she wondered what he would do next. She hoped so much that her comment about breakfast would be true, but expected that now he would send her on her way. Instead she was so relieved and happy when he walked to the table and pulled the bottle of wine from its ice water bath to open it. He poured two glasses of wine then and turned to hand one to her before he picked up the dessert tray and nodded toward the bed.

"I think we'll be more comfortable there." He grabbed the wine bottle and set it on the bedside table. Setting his wine glass on the table too, Adam pulled the covers back on the bed before sliding in and setting the tray of desserts on top of the covers.

"Could I interest you in a sweet, Angela?"

Angela nodded and he picked a small slice of chocolate cake. After taking a bite from it, he motioned for her to open up and placed the remaining morsel in her mouth.

"Good?"

Angela nodded and he looked over the tray to make his next selection. There was some type of cookie. He broke it in half, ate one part, and fed her the other. Smiling he grabbed his wine glass and drained the rest of his wine.

"One more?"

Adam selected a small piece of an apple dessert, took a bite, and fed the rest to her. She couldn't take it all in one bite, so he waited and then fed her the rest bit by bit. She took his fingers then and sucked them into her mouth licking and sucking the tangy sweet sauce from his fingers. As Angela sucked on Adam's fingers, he stretched his other arm behind him to set his wine glass on the table next to the bed and then reached up with that hand and reached around her to pull her to him. As Adam continued his gentle loving touching, Angela reached for his chest and twirled her fingers in his chest hair. Again they were making love. Angela was worried but so enjoyed being with this man. After his breathing and heart rate began to return to normal, he opened his eyes to see tears on Angela's cheeks though her eyes were tightly squeezed closed. Rolling to her side immediately, he cradled her in his arms.

"Please tell me I didn't hurt you. I'm so sorry if I did. Please forgive me. I never ever want to see a woman cry. Please, Angela, tell me what's wrong."

Angela buried her head against his chest and let him hold her tightly. He caressed her back and firmly held her to him. Gradually the tears subsided, and she knew she needed to explain but was afraid of what his reaction might be. She had hoped she would never have to tell him, but her tears had betrayed her to this wonderful loving man. Slowly she choked out her story.

"One year ago, Apaches raided our farm. My husband grabbed a rifle and told me to hide. They found me. I spent fifteen days with the Apache before they traded me to some Mexicans who turned me over to the Army in exchange for one of their people. That's when I found out my husband was dead, our home was burned, and our stock was gone. I had nothing. My father told me it would have been better if they had killed me. He told me to find my own way."

"You were raped." Adam said it sorrowfully. This young woman must have endured so much. He pulled her close to him again to try to soothe some of her anguish.

Closing her eyes tightly as she told her story, Angela wanted to avoid seeing the revulsion she was sure she would see in Adam's eyes at her revelation. Instead he had pulled her into a tight, warm embrace. She couldn't see his face but that gesture said more than anything that he was not disgusted by her. She opened her eyes to look at him and found his sympathetic glance almost more than she could take after the rejection by her own family.

"Yes, they traded me around that camp. The most anyone gave for me was a horse, but then he wanted me all the time and shared me with his friends too. I wanted to die. When I was released, I was covered with sores and insect bites, bruises, scrapes, and a few burns. Apparently some men like my father didn't see that as enough evidence that I resisted as much as I could. I guess they thought I needed to be dead to show how hard I fought them."

"I'm so sorry if I made things even worse for you. I never meant to take advantage of your vulnerability. I thought you wanted to be with me."

"Oh, I did want to be with you. You're kind and generous. You cared how I felt and did your best to make it wonderful for me too. You're not at all like the other men here who want what I can do for them, but then call me names and push me away when they've satisfied themselves. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a year."

"Angel, then why were you crying?"

Dropping her head, Angela mumbled into his chest. Adam couldn't understand what she said and asked her to say it again, please.

"I was afraid you'd make me with child."

"How would that be different than other men? I'm sorry, but I assumed you'd been with other men."

"I have. I had to just to survive. But I only do things that won't make me with child. Men are happy with that, and I don't have to worry about having one of their babies. I just couldn't have a baby and not know who the father was."

"What if you are now?"

"I don't know. It scares me a little, but it was only this time."

Holding her tightly against him, Adam rested his chin on the top of her head and thought. Many ideas and memories flashed through his mind.

"If you're pregnant, I'll marry you."

"What! You can't just marry someone like me just like that."

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. How would your family react to you marrying a saloon girl?" Angela was getting a little upset thinking that he might toying with her or teasing her about something so serious.

"Oh, I imagine my pa getting upset. He roars like a lion and bellows like a bull when he's upset. You'd have to get used to that."

"Oh, be serious. You'd never marry the likes of me. You must have lots of women after you."

"Hmm, that may be true, but love affairs haven't gone so well for me. Perhaps marrying for a child with someone you like would be better. Falling in love and having your heart broken is not any fun at all." Suddenly with a saloon girl in his arms, Adam's defenses were coming down, and he was talking more openly than he did with almost anyone else except Hoss.

"So you would really marry me if I was having your baby?"

"Yes, I would." Kissing her softly, Adam pulled her to his shoulder. "Perhaps now we could get some sleep, though. I believe you made a breakfast date for us."

Glancing up to see him smiling again, Angela snuggled down. "Aren't you going to turn the lamps down?"

"I wanted to be sure you were comfortable first." At her nod, Adam slipped out from under the covers and turned down the lamps. Then he slipped back in next to Angela and pulled her into a spoon position with her back to his front, and his arm wrapped around her. Relaxing into that, Angela heard his breathing slowly settle into a soft pattern, and she knew he was sleeping. She closed her eyes then, and for the first time in over a year, she felt safe.

Chapter 2

Early the next morning as the sun began to climb over the mountains and a gentle breeze blew in through the hotel room window, Angela stretched out her arms and realized that she was alone. She looked over the room to see Adam standing at the dresser shaving. The muscles in his back and arms moved as he shaved.

"Like the pre-breakfast entertainment?"

Startled, Angela looked up to see that Adam could see her in the mirror. She wondered how much of that muscle flexing had been necessary to the task of shaving and how much was just for her. It didn't matter for she enjoyed it either way. Her hair had come undone with the lovemaking and sleep so she removed the rest of the pins and let the hair fall down on her shoulders. Adam walked to the bed and she reached out her hand for him.

"Are you sure?"

Tugging him down into the bed was all the answer Adam needed. He ran his fingers through her hair, and began kissing her first on each cheek, then her lips before trailing kisses down her neck and lower. Their lovemaking was slow and sensuous as each caressed the other until they were locked in a lovers' embrace. They kissed passionately with their tongues slipping in and out of each other's mouths.

"Adam, I want you so much."

They made love as gently as anyone could. When they were lying in each other's embrace later, Adam smiled at Angela.

"I'm not sure I can ride today."

"Cowboy, you're doing real well in the saddle, I think."

As Angela saw his grin grow, she had to giggle in response. It was so pleasurable being with him that she couldn't imagine how any woman had ever walked away from him. She wanted to ask him to tell those stories but knew they didn't have time. Instead she excused herself to get dressed so she could go to her room to change for breakfast.

"Are you still so worried about being pregnant?"

"No, not at all. I started feeling some cramping this morning, and I'm sure now that I'm not pregnant. I do need to go to my room to change and take care of things though. It's right across the alley. I live in the room above the store. I'll be back soon."

"Leave your hair down, please. I like it like that very much."

Smiling at him as she unlocked the door, Angela closed the door softly behind her and was still smiling as she stepped from the hotel porch down to the alley to walk to her room.

"Where you been? I was looking for you last night, and you weren't in the saloon."

A rough looking cowboy in a dirty plaid shirt and dusty trousers accosted her almost at once. She knew he knew exactly where she had been. He was her most disagreeable customer and she avoided him as much as she could. Now more than ever she wanted to be away from him, but he was moving toward her with a leer that made her afraid.

"I'm not working now. I'm going home to change. I have plans. I'm sorry."

Angela tried to work her way around the man, but he moved quickly and pinned her arms at her side as he pushed her up against the wall of the store.

"You're gonna do whatever I want, you white squaw. I know you done everything with them Injuns, so you can do something for me right here."

Roughly, he held her to the wall with one hand and a knee as he used his other hand to fumble with the buttons on his fly. Before he had a chance to do anything more, he was violently thrown away from her. He landed on his back and jumped up swearing to find he was facing an enraged Adam Cartwright. Adam had rushed out so fast, he didn't have his gunbelt on. As the cowboy saw that, he grinned and pulled his coat back to free his pistol. There were suddenly two men behind Adam with their guns drawn. The cowboy didn't like those odds, turned, and almost ran down the alley.

"Brother, you do know you need to bring your pistol to a gunfight, now dontcha?" Hoss' words were in jest but his expression was serious.

"I'm sorry, Hoss. I heard what he said and rushed out here."

"Yeah, Hoss and I were just getting a table at the restaurant when we saw you run by. Had to find out what made you run in the morning. Have to say we didn't expect this. Thought you were running away from this gal not to her." Joe's words were jesting too, but like Hoss, his demeanor was quite serious.

Walking to Angela, Adam pulled the sobbing woman into his arms.

"Is your room up these stairs?"

At her nod, he began to walk her up to her room. Looking back over his shoulder, he addressed his brothers.

"We'll be at breakfast soon. Then we're going to buy a horse and saddle. She's coming with us."

Waiting until Adam and Angela entered the room at the top of the stairs, Hoss turned to Joe.

"Well, this is gonna be a big surprise to Pa. If anyone was ever gonna bring a saloon gal home, we all would have bet on you, Joe. Adam! Well don't that beat all."

Hoss put his arm around Joe's shoulders as they turned to walk back to the restaurant.

Within a half hour, Adam and Angela joined Hoss and Joe at the restaurant. After introductions were made, Angela talked with Adam's brothers.

"You can tell him he doesn't have to do this. I've made my way through a lot worse than that dirty cowboy."

"Ma'am, our older brother here thinks things through pretty well usually. Ifn he thinks you need our help, well, then that's what you're gonna get. Don't make no nevermind to us. Joe and I would be pleased to travel with ya to Virginia City."

"Do you and Adam have any plans other than leaving here?" Joe was curious as to what Adam intended. He already liked this Angela and found her quite attractive. If she worked in one of the saloons at home, he might find time to be with her.

"We'll get her to Virginia City, find a place for her to stay, and see about getting a proper job for her. No more saloons."

Hoss was surprised by all of that. It sounded like Adam was setting her up to be his mistress. Hoss knew how their Pa would explode if that was true. On the other hand, Adam didn't always share all the important details. Hoss wished he knew what questions to ask so he could fully understand this situation, but it was all so unusual, he couldn't.

After the four of them finished their breakfast, they headed to the stable to see about buying a horse and saddle. Angela turned out to be an excellent judge of horses and picked two that she thought would be good. Joe liked her choices so much he asked how much it would cost for both of them. The liveryman was happy to sell two and a saddle, so he gave them a good price.

"Joe, are you sure about this? Pa didn't send us out to buy horses."

"No, Adam, he didn't. But he didn't send us out to buy a saddle or bring a saloon gal home with us either. These are two fine horses, and we can use them on the ranch. They're both young and tall so they will be good brood mares. They won't be cutting horses by the looks of them, but they'll make good horses for riding fence lines and such. They look very durable too."

"All right, all right. I didn't mean to offend. I just wanted to be sure this was a business decision."

Once all four horses were saddled, they decided to put Angela's valises, and their camping gear on the fifth horse. Hoss was pleased.

"Well, boy howdy, this is working out real well. Our horses don't have to carry as much this way, and we'll make better time getting back. Probably only one night camping and then we'll be able to make it back the next day. Could be late the next day, but it won't matter ifn we get to eat Hop Sing's cooking and sleep in our own beds."

Joe snickered at Hoss' desire to get home to Hop Sing's cooking. On the other hand, he wouldn't mind having a tasty meal or two himself. That night, Angela volunteered to cook dinner. Rummaging through the sack of food they had, she pulled out a number of things. In just a short time, there were aromas coming from the covered skillet that they were not used to smelling while on the trail. Angela opened the skillet and put all the concoction onto one plate before returning to the fire where she threw bacon in the bottom of the pan and as it was sizzling, added the beans she had been soaking in the coffee pot. She rinsed the pot and made coffee. In just a few minutes, the beans were hot and the coffee was ready. She called them to eat. She had cooked the potatoes with onions and some of their beef jerky. The beans and bacon were tastier together and they all enjoyed their meal.

"What else did you put in these beans? I have never tasted beans this good." Hoss had eaten beans so often on the trail, he wanted to know how to make them taste this good.

"There was a little brown sugar there so I added that. The bacon added enough salt, and the two flavors of salty and sweet work well together."

"That they do, Angela, that they do!"

After they ate, Joe cleaned the dishes in a small stream and packed them away. Breakfast would be biscuits and jerky. Adam had walked away and was standing on a ridge watching the last of the sunset.

"Hoss, Adam is very quiet. He hardly talked today."

"Angela, he's like that a lot when he thinking on something. He's trying to get everything straight in his head. He'll talk when he's ready."

"Do you think it would be all right if I went to talk with him?"

At Hoss' nod, Angela walked to join Adam. He heard her coming.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk with you much today. I was thinking about a lot of things."

"What kind of things?"

"I don't know if I can ever look at a saloon girl or a working girl the same way again. I always thought it was their choice to make a living that way. It never occurred to me that it might be the only choice they had. Just like you, what does a woman do if her family and friends turn their backs on them? I feel badly about what happened. I feel like I used you for my own benefit."

"No, it was my choice. I didn't have to go with you. I already had ten dollars from you, and I could have gone to my room if I wanted. I wanted to be with you. You were the nicest thing to happen to me in so long. I wanted someone who wanted me like that. And then you were so gentle and loving. You cared that I enjoyed our time together too. Now you got me out of a bad situation and you're my friend. Your brothers are my friends now too. So, I'm going to live in a new town where no one knows my background, you're going to help me find a place to live and a proper job, and I have friends. Yesterday morning, none of that seemed possible, and now it's coming true. It's a dream and you made it happen."

"You made me feel a whole lot better about all of this. I still feel a bit guilty but not as much as before. Angela, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Adam looked at her. "I'm eleven years older than you. You're only a year older than Joe."

"He's cute. Not like you, but in a boyish kind of way."

Getting some insight into her with those comments, Adam had a few more questions. "How old was your husband when he was killed?"

"Same age I was at the time: twenty-two."

"And the men who came to you in Beatty were all much older, weren't they?"

"Yes, usually. Some were older than my father."

"No more. You can start to forget about that part of your life and start looking forward now." Adam smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders to walk her back to camp. Joe saw them come back and felt a twinge of jealousy.

Chapter 3

"What do you mean, you 'brought a saloon girl here to keep her safe'? What will people think if they hear about this?"

"Pa, Angela needs a place to stay. There's no room at the boarding houses in town right now, and putting her in a hotel makes it look like I'm setting her up like a mistress. It will only be for a few days until I can work something else out. Our friends will know we are doing nothing wrong and are helping a friend. Anyone who thinks otherwise is not a friend."

"Very easy for you to say. You seldom seem concerned about what others think. But, what of this girl? What will people be thinking about her? Doesn't her reputation mean anything to her? If you want to help her, don't you think you ought to care about that?"

"Well, how about if I can get Shaughnessy or another woman to stay here too? Would that make it all right with you?"

"Well, yes, I suppose that would be acceptable. Maybe not even necessary. But, Adam, it has to be for only a few days. This cannot go on indefinitely."

"Of course not, Pa, of course not." Adam turned to go outside to get Angela and her valises. He couldn't help grinning as he exited. Hoss and Joe had been standing by the corral fence with her admiring horses and discussing their characteristics. They had been able to hear their father's bellows but not his words. "Angela, it's fine with Pa. We can take your things in now and get you settled in one of the guest rooms."

"Fine? All the way out here, I could hear you and your father arguing. I guessed then why you had Hoss and Joe keep me this far away from the house."

"Guys, can I speak to Angela privately, please?" Hoss and Joe grabbed their gear and Angela's bags and headed into the house. Adam turned to Angela and spoke softly.

"I suspect my father has surmised that you and I had more than a casual meeting. He's worried about anything happening here under his roof. Now, nothing will happen here. I'm a man of my word. I will find you a decent place to live and a proper job as I said I would, but I want you to be safe, and this is the safest place for you today. Tomorrow, we'll see what we can find."

"Nothing's going to happen? Nothing at all? What happened? I thought you liked me. You even said you did, and you said you'd marry me if I was pregnant with your child. And now it's nothing!"

"Angela, we can talk about this more later. Now we should introduce you to my father and get you settled in a room."

"No, I would like to talk about it now. What happened? Change your mind about liking a saloon girl?"

"No, not at all. Angela, I'm too old for you. You should find someone younger. Someone closer to your own age."

"Well maybe you can just pass me on to your little brother. I've seen how he looks at me. You can just pass me on. You're no different than those Apache who saw me as a thing that they could use for their pleasure. I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. Yes, let's go get me 'settled' and tomorrow you can find someplace to put me so you will have done your duty and cleaned up your conscience."

Angela stalked to the house, and Adam had no idea what to say to her. He was trying to do what was right for her, and all he had done was make her angry. He walked behind and with his long strides, caught up to her before she entered the house. He took her arm, and she looked back at him.

"Don't worry. I'll behave myself and make a good impression on your father. Wouldn't want him to think you slept with just any saloon girl."

With that, Angela shook her arm free from his grasp and entered the house, and although her words had upset him greatly, Adam set his face in a mask and followed her in.

Ben's concern that Adam might do something with Angela while the two were in the house was alleviated by the coolness exhibited by the two. Hoss and Joe were surprised because although Adam had done nothing with Angela while they were on the trail, they thought there was a mutual attraction between the two. Joe thought Angela was beautiful and sexy and wished he had a chance with her but had seen how she looked at Adam and assumed he had no chance with her. Now though he was re-evaluating because something had distinctly cooled the relationship between them. Neither Adam nor Angela was the type to share their feelings so the two brothers remained in the dark as to what their older brother had done.

Of course Adam was feeling miserable. The woman he liked very much and thought he could love was, in his mind, much too young for him. He thought she would be much better off with someone closer to her own age. So he had done what he thought best for her and backed off hoping that she would look elsewhere for a romantic interest. Instead it seemed he had hurt her which had been the very thing he was trying to avoid. As he sat in the chair by the fireplace and listened to Angela chat with his family after their late dinner, all he could do was wonder why a man as intelligent as he was could do so poorly in his dealings with women. He guessed it was because logical analysis, reasoning, and planning were insufficient to maintaining emotional relationships. It did little to assuage his guilty conscience, and when Angela coolly bid him good night, he knew he wouldn't sleep well.

Later as Adam lay in bed, his thoughts never strayed from Angela. He remembered her slim body with its soft curves, and the cascading hair. He remembered how she had tried to please him as he had done his best to make her enjoy their night together. He remembered her smiles as she looked at him. He wished he could have one of those smiles now but feared he had ruined his chances with her even as he logically assured himself it was the best thing for her. Then he thought he heard a light tread in the hallway and assumed that Angela was up for some reason. He grabbed his robe to cover himself, and then as a precaution, pulled on drawers too. Prepared as well as he could, he left his room to see where Angela had gone.

Downstairs Angela settled herself on the settee in front of the fire and heard footsteps on the stairs. She knew it had to be one of the Cartwrights and hoped it would be Adam. Although she didn't want to see him again after he had hurt her, she also did want to see him and be next to him. She couldn't understand how he didn't see that she was falling in love with him. How could he be so blind was her only thought. Not having much experience in love and courting, she thought it would be as simple as it was with her and her husband who seemed to know from their first meeting that they would marry and be together.

As Adam descended the stairs, he was again taken by the vision of loveliness that Angela was as she sat so forlornly on the settee with her feet drawn up beside her. He walked near her and asked if he could sit with her. Angela sat up and indicated the spot right beside her, but then the tears started to fall. It was all just too much for her. Adam sat immediately and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am so sorry. I know I caused those tears, but I was just trying to do the right thing. I never want to hurt you. I want you to be happy."

"You are what makes me happy and you want to take that away from me. Love isn't always so logical, you know. You were the one I noticed that first night you and your brothers walked in the saloon in Beatty. It was you I paid attention to. It was your lap I wanted to sit on. I started to fall in love with you before I even knew your name. I thought it would go nowhere and you would be gone the next day, but I thought I would have one night to love you."

"There has to be more to a relationship than being in bed together."

"Don't we already have more. I like you. You like me and don't even try to deny that."

"Yes, I do like you. And I like being with you."

"I want you to look at me just like you are now with that kindness and gentleness you have. I want you to hold me like you're doing right now pulling me to you and wrapping your arms around me keeping me safe. I only feel safe when you're with me."

Awakened by the sounds of people walking down the hall and then the hum of conversation, Ben had walked to the top of the stairs to see Adam with his arms around Angela as they sat on the settee. He was about to return to his bed when he saw how closely they were holding each other which only confirmed his suspicion that his oldest son had known this woman much more than just casually. He didn't want any more to happen at this point so he stepped back a few steps, coughed, and then walked to the top of the stairs to descend.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you. I just have this irritating cough and was hoping that a cup of tea would help." Ben reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that now there was space between Adam and Angela.

"Would either or both of you like a cup? If you're having trouble sleeping, some of that tea that Hop Sing has might do a world of good for you."

"No, Pa, I think we're good now. We're going to bed. It's been a difficult couple of days and we're both very tired now."

Walking into the kitchen, Ben was struck by how Adam had phrased that. He hoped his son wasn't planning to sleep with her but couldn't be sure. As he walked upstairs several minutes later with a cup of tea, Ben saw that both of their bedroom doors were closed. He was tempted to open Adam's to bid him good night and check things out at the same time but decided that it would be only too obvious what he was doing and would cause probably another argument with his son. He didn't want that so he swallowed his suspicions and went to his bedroom.

In Adam's room, Angela realized she had been holding her breath as they heard Ben stop outside the room before moving on. Adam was standing with her and holding her in a gentle embrace.

"Now, I told my father nothing would happen here in the house."

"Nothing? You are going to sleep with me, aren't you?"

"Yes, sleep with you and hold you, but nothing more. Are we clear on that?"

Angela nodded, happy that he was no longer cold and distant. She could accept this situation quite easily but also couldn't resist teasing him a little.

"How about tomorrow, outside the house?"

Adam almost hissed at her. This was extremely frustrating for him to have her so close but hold himself back from what he very much wanted to do.

"Angela, you have to stop that."

As Adam groaned in frustration against her shoulder, Angela relented.

"I'm sorry. I'll behave myself."

The covers were already turned down from when Adam had arisen earlier so he signaled her to slide into that spot and he pulled the covers over her. Then he crossed to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her but on top of the covers. He pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed and threw it over himself as he laid down next to her. Angela smiled with the knowledge that he didn't trust himself with her. He was keeping as much between them as he could and still be with her. She laid on her right side as he lay on his left, and she slipped her hand inside his. With just the moonlight lighting the room, she could see little but still thought that he was grinning at her as she closed her eyes to sleep peacefully.

Chapter 4

As dawn broke, Adam awoke and looked into Angela's eyes.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. But we went to bed a lot earlier than I'm used to, so I woke early. Good morning to you."

Angela leaned in to Adam and they kissed softly.

"Now, you need to go to your room and dress for the day before anyone else wakes. Pa will be up soon, and I don't want him finding you in my room dressed in your gown and robe."

A little later, as Ben walked past Adam's room, he heard talking. He knocked ready to raise the roof but entered and found Adam leaning against the wall by the window fully dressed, and Angela sitting on his bed dressed as well.

"Good morning. I see you two are up early. Perhaps it would be best if you kept the door open."

"Pa, the only ones who would know are you and my brothers. Now we were having a private conversation, and I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind. I kept my word to you, and I will continue to do so, but I want to speak with Angela privately."

Not willing to argue as it appeared Adam had kept his word, Ben left and pulled the door nearly closed behind him. As he reached the top of the stairs, he heard the door click closed. He sighed deeply and continued down the stairs. No one would get Adam to do something he didn't want to do.

"So, we're agreed then?"

"Yes, if you insist. We'll take it slowly and see how we feel about each other as time passes."

"Angela, I think it's wise. What if all you're feeling for me is gratitude? I don't want to be in a relationship without love. I want you to be sure. It's only been three days since we met. There's no rush. I'll see if Pa will let you stay here a bit longer. I'll explain why, and I hope he understands."

"Can I sleep with you at night? I mean, like we did last night where it was just sleep?"

"No, I don't think I can do that. But, I'll be here if you need me. We can talk whenever you feel afraid."

"Thank you. What if it's your father who scares me?" Angela had a little grin then and Adam began laughing.

"I have to go do some chores now. You can visit downstairs until I get back inside. By then breakfast will be on the table."

When Adam returned to have breakfast, he found Angela deep in conversation with Joe about horses. He was glad his brothers were her friends too. It would make things a lot simpler down the road if his relationship with her developed as they apparently both wanted. Joe saw Adam come in and misinterpreted his serious thoughtful look as one of jealousy. He enjoyed the moment thinking that he was winning Angela away from Adam. Now Joe thought to himself that if he could do that, it would be one monumental achievement.

Breakfast was convivial as stories were shared about growing up on a ranch in the west although Arizona ranch life and Nevada ranch life were very different. They talked of collecting mustangs to supplement the horses they could get by breeding. By the end of breakfast, Ben was as charmed by Angela as were his sons. But Ben was developing another concern about Angela staying with them for he saw how Joe looked at her and it wasn't as a potential sister-in-law. Joe was clearly smitten with the young woman. By then Ben was sorry he was sending Adam to the timber camp and Hoss to Carson City to pick up a bull. Those were their areas of expertise but it meant that Joe took over the job of escorting Angela for the day. At least Adam didn't look worried, but Ben wondered what the end of the day would bring. Adam had said he wanted to speak with him about Angela that evening, and he would wonder all day what the gist of that conversation would be.

Both Hoss and Joe noticed that the interaction between Adam and Angela had warmed, but not to the level they had witnessed in Beatty so Joe still thought he had a chance. When Adam rode out without kissing Angela goodbye, Joe was even more hopeful as to what the day might bring for him. Joe asked Angela if she preferred riding horses or in the carriage. She picked the carriage because of all the riding they had done the previous two days. Joe was elated. He would be sitting by her touching her all day. He assumed his charms would work on her under those circumstances.

Angela had no idea what Joe was planning, but shortly after their tour began, she noticed how he was crowding her on the seat. She tried moving away from him on the seat, but he slid closer so that their two legs were in contact at all times. At that point, Angela realized how serious Joe was and that he intended to seduce her. She was in a quandary for how could she rebuff him in such a way so as not to cause a rift in the family for she knew that if Adam had to choose family or her, at this point, she would lose.

Once they reached the lake, Joe climbed down and rushed to the other side to help Angela to the ground. He put his arm around her waist to guide her down the path, but she insisted it would be easier to walk single file along the narrow trail. He reluctantly agreed so she had won round one without a battle. As they reached the lake and she saw its beauty, Angela bent to pick some flowers and then walked to the water's edge.

"We lived near a lake in Arizona, but it dried up frequently in summer. It was so beautiful when it had water in it though but nothing like this. This is heavenly."

When Joe tried to move closer, Angela moved away to pick up some stones to try skipping. She had not done that for quite a while, and when she did, she had little success at first. Joe wanted to take her arm and help her but she declined as graciously as she could.

"No, please, I like to learn how to do things myself. I could do this once, so I just need some practice."

The rest of the day proceeded much like the stop at the lake. Joe rested his hand on her leg as he drove the wagon, but Angela managed to make sure his arm never got around her waist or her shoulders. Joe thought she was playing hard-to-get and that only fired his competitive urges even more. As they drove the carriage back to the Ponderosa, the sun was beginning to set so it was dusk as they reached the stable. Both Sport and Chubb were in their stalls so Joe knew his brothers were home. He decided to try one last time for a kiss.

As Angela helped Joe unhitch the horses and lead them to the stable, he wrapped an arm around her waist. In the stable he dropped the leads on the horses and tried to pull Angela to him for a kiss. She pushed away though and turned toward him visibly upset which he could see even in the dim light.

"Joe, please. I'm sorry, but I only feel that way about Adam. He's the only one I want to kiss."

"Angela, he ignored you most of yesterday, and again this morning. I want you and I'll do my best to make you happy."

"Joe, we slept together last night."

"No! Pa will kill him if he finds that out. Adam said he wouldn't, so he lied to Pa."

"No, Joe, we just slept. I was anxious, and Adam was there to soothe me. All we did was sleep. Joe, I want more from him, but I have to give him time. He thinks he's too old for me."

"Angela, he is. You're my age. He IS too old for you."

"Joe, love doesn't look at age. I love him. I'll wait for him to know that he loves me too. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in anyone else. You're very cute and sweet, but for me, it's Adam. It's only Adam."

"If he, oh, damn."

"Joe, please would you bring the picnic basket in to Hop Sing and give me a few moments to collect myself. I'll be in soon."

Nodding, Joe walked away from the stable, grabbed the picnic basket and blanket from the back of the carriage, and stalked to the house. In the darkness next to the stable, Hoss was holding Adam.

"Now, older brother, I couldn't let you do anything stupid. She done took care of Joe all by herself. You heard what she said as well as I did. Now get your temper back under control and go to her. Don't you mess this up. It's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

As Adam's breathing returned to something closer to normal and his shoulders relaxed, Hoss released him but was ready to grab him again if he headed toward the house and Joe instead of the stable and Angela. Adam raised a hand and slapped Hoss on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Then he walked toward the stable.

Chapter 5

"It's not your fault."

Whirling at the sound of the baritone voice Angela loved, she looked at Adam and wondered how much he knew. She had been breathing deeply to calm herself and wondering how things had gotten so complicated.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it, I think. Hoss was coming out to help with the horses and I was going to escort you to the house. When I heard that Joe tried to kiss you, I wanted to clobber him so Hoss grabbed me before I did something stupid. It took a bit for me to calm down, and we heard your conversation."

"I meant everything I said."

"I don't doubt that in the least. And I meant it when I said it wasn't your fault. If I had made my intentions more clear, Joe wouldn't have thought to try anything. You're a beautiful and intriguing woman. It's not surprising that he's attracted to you."

Reaching her side, Adam wrapped his arms around Angela and pulled her against him. She sank with relief into his embrace. Everything always seemed so much better when her head rested on his chest and she could hear his heart beating.

"This whole thing seems more like something Joe would do than me. I usually like to think things through and come to a logical, reasoned conclusion, but with you, all logic fails me. None of this makes much sense to me, and yet when I hold you, it all feels so right."

"I will never leave you. You can send me away if you don't want me, but I won't leave unless you tell me to go."

"I want you to stay. I had a lot of hours in the saddle today with nothing to do but think, and all I could think about was you. I want you. I want to be with you. I want to hold you, kiss you, and wake up in the morning knowing that you're here."

Looking up at Adam to see his expression, Angela was perfectly positioned for a kiss. Adam leaned down and brushed his lips softly across her lips before he kissed her. Angela opened her mouth to him and touched his tongue as it slid into her mouth. As Adam trailed kisses down her cheek and then her neck, she had to ask him something.

"Is this what you meant by taking it slowly?"

"No, and I don't think I can take it slowly with you. When I'm near you, I'm only able to think of one thing."

"Well, you're going to have to wait."

"But last night you tried to get me to …"

"I was teasing you. I knew you wouldn't."

"You little minx! That was a little mean. It was painful to say no to you."

"I just had to see how committed you were to what you promised your father. You do take your promises very seriously. That's another thing I love about you."

"Woman, you are a handful. How am I ever going to be able to handle you?"

"Oh, don't you think you're doing that already?"

Dropping his hands to his sides, Adam released her and took a deep breath.

"We need to go in to dinner. We can stop at the washroom to freshen up."

As Adam and Angela walked out of the stable, Hoss got up from the porch to see to the carriage horses that were still standing placidly waiting for feed and water. Adam let Angela freshen up first, and didn't do anything until she finished and walked into the house. When Hoss got to the washroom and saw the bucket of cold well water, and Adam splashing cold water on his face, he started laughing.

"Ya got it real bad, older brother, real bad."

There was some tension at the dinner table. Ben had agreed to Adam's request to have Angela stay for a few more days. He wasn't certain that Angela was the right woman for his son, but Adam had suffered so many failed relationships that his father wasn't even going to think of denying him this chance. He might not be in love, but he certainly liked the young woman. Angela was charming, beautiful, and intelligent. She was also such a wonderful woman that Joe was also attracted to her. Apparently things had not gone so well for Joseph this day as he sat morosely at the table as the others talked. Angela described each of the places that Joe had shown her, and with each one, it seemed his head hung lower until he excused himself saying he wasn't hungry and retreated upstairs to his room. That made Ben wonder if he had done the right thing in allowing Angela to stay. Perhaps it would lead to a wider rift between Adam and Joe than already existed. Things certainly had gotten complicated since Angela had arrived only one day earlier.

To Ben, Angela certainly was pretty. She was so young but when she walked across the room as he sat at his desk, he had wished she was fifteen or twenty years older. He could understand how Adam could not resist her, but was there enough there to sustain a relationship? Adam had asked for a few days to try to find that out for himself. He planned to use most of Saturday and Sunday to be with Angela. Ben hoped that one way or another it was resolved over the weekend.

Angela played a game of checkers with Hoss after dinner, and then Adam and Angela went outside. Considering what he had seen the night before, Ben was concerned with what would happen but as he sat at his desk, he could hear the murmur of their voices and realized they must just be on the porch. That eased his mind a bit.

"We have to speak softly. Pa's desk is right below that window so he can hear quite a lot out here."

"Do we have to whisper?"

"No, but speak softly. Now, tomorrow, I would like to take you for a ride around the Ponderosa to see a few of the things Joe didn't show you. We can ride and talk."

"That sounds wonderful. Horse or carriage?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"I like the carriage. It's easier to talk in the carriage and I can enjoy the view more."

"Carriage it is then. You will behave yourself, please?"

"I suppose I could try."

Sitting next to Adam on the bench was difficult enough. Having his leg along her leg made Angela want to do more. She realized that she had not felt this way with anyone since her husband, but with Adam it was even more. She thought about all the things she wanted to ask him the next day.

"Can we ask questions tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Do we have to answer every question?"

"If it doesn't make you too uncomfortable, yes. If it's too much, then just say that."

"All right, then the same applies to you?"

Adam knew he was boxed into a corner on that one and nodded. The next two days could be fun but also promised to be difficult. He had never found it easy to share his innermost thoughts and feelings, but this relationship could only grow if he did so he resolved to do it. Angela saw the look on his face and smiled. They had already made a commitment to each other with that pledge. Things could only get better now.

The next day, once Adam finished his chores and had breakfast with his family and Angela, he hitched up the carriage for a ride. Hop Sing packed another picnic lunch and included wine at Adam's request. As they rode that morning, Angela filled in a lot about her marriage and the plans she and her husband had made. Then she talked about her time with the Apache and what happened to her as well as her fear that she was going to die and then the fear that she was pregnant. Neither had happened, but her family and friends rejected her, and she had done what she needed to do to survive. By the time she finished her narratives, it was lunchtime. They stopped in a meadow and spread a blanket under a tree and had their lunch and wine.

"What do we do if someone recognizes me? Beatty isn't that far away. There could be a miner or cowhand that will know who I am and what I did."

"I think we try to ignore them. We don't have to acknowledge anything anyone says. Let them say what they will. Without our reaction, what good will it do?"

"Your brothers know about me. Does your father?"

"Yes, I told him. He deserved to know. I didn't tell him anything about us, but I'm sure he's guessed quite a lot by now."

Angela knew it probably wouldn't be as simple as Adam described, but the way he talked about her past let her know that it didn't bother him. He wasn't thinking less of her, and that made her feel better. It also let her know that she probably wasn't the first saloon girl he'd been with. That caused a twinge of jealousy even as it relieved her fear that he wouldn't want her if she had told him too much. He had said that what mattered is what she did now and not anything that had happened before he knew her. She was believing that he meant that.

As they finished lunch, Adam knew it was time for him to start talking. He described how he and his father had arrived in Nevada including the death of Inger. He talked of building the Ponderosa, of Marie, and of going to college. Then he got closer to the touchy subjects and wondered how much Angela would ask.

"The first night we were together, you said you had loved and been hurt. Who did that to you?"

So the afternoon was spent explaining about Ruth, Sue Ellen, Rebecca, and finally Laura. Then Adam explained about Regan to fill out the narrative. He talked of Joe and Amy, of Hoss and Margie, and his father and Lady Chadwick. He told her that some called it the Cartwright Curse and she laughed.

"Well, then we should get married right away so that I don't die or leave. Oh, I'm sorry, that was presumptuous of me."

And Adam had laughed, but she noticed he didn't answer that one way or the other. She wondered what he was thinking but decided to wait. They kissed often and held hands, and nothing more although both wanted more. They needed this day to talk and learn about each other. It was dusk by the time they returned. Joe was in the stable and offered to take care of the horses for them. It was his way of saying he was sorry, and they both thanked him. Things were back to normal for the brothers.

On Sunday, Adam asked Angela to attend church with him. It would be a big step and a difficult one. Ben wasn't even sure it was a good idea to do it so soon, but was impressed that Angela was willing to face the stares and the whispers. Of course, that was exactly what happened. Their good friends came up to be introduced and were very nice, but many others openly stared at this stranger and wondered at her background. After about an hour of socializing after church, Adam thought he had subjected Angela to enough scrutiny and asked if she would like to ride to the lake with him.

"Oh, yes, thank you. That would be wonderful."

As Adam drove the carriage to the lake, he talked about some of the people Angela had met. By the time they reached their destination, she felt like she knew Roy, Paul, and a few others for a long time. Adam had a way of describing people that made it seem as if you knew them. At the lake, Adam took a carriage blanket over his arm and offered his other arm to Angela. As they walked down the hill, Angela realized how different this was than two days earlier with Joe. Now instead of wondering how to avoid his advances, she was hoping Adam would make a few. She smiled in anticipation.

"What's the smile for?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just happy." Angela thought about her own statement for a few moments. "Yes, I am. I'm happy, and it's because of you. Thank you." And she leaned into Adam more and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked.

Looking down at her, Adam thought again about the decision he had reached the night before as he lay looking at the indistinct shadows the moonlight made in his room. Once he had made his decision, he had closed his eyes and slept until morning. Now he wondered how to bring it up with Angela, and finally decided on the direct approach. He put the blanket beneath a tree and sat leaning up against the trunk. Angela sat beside him and rested her head on his chest after he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Remember that proposal you made to me yesterday. Well, I've been thinking and I would like to agree to it. I want to be married to you."

Angela's heart had started beating rapidly as soon as those first words were out of his mouth. As he finished, she had to look up to see his expression. He was looking at her very seriously.

"You mean that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then, yes, I think so too."

There was no reason to be reticent any longer. Adam pulled her to him for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with everything he had and knew how to do, and Angela responded in kind. Out of breath after a few minutes of that, he pulled away just a little.

"Well, I guess you're happy about that too."

"We can, you know. It's over for another three weeks or so."

Almost unable to finish her sentence with Adam's reaction to that, Angela laid back on the blanket as he moved over her touching, caressing, and kissing her.

"When you promised your father nothing would happen, that only meant in the house, didn't it?"

Adam answered by caressing her more as he leaned down to kiss her again. They made love again but now as a betrothed couple. No longer worried about a pregnancy, both were able to fully relax and enjoy all the sensations.

As they dressed and then drove back to the Ponderosa later, they made plans for the future. Adam said they would tell his family at dinner. He had told Hop Sing to make a special dinner for Angela and had hoped it would be to celebrate his engagement. Adam apologized for not having a ring, but promised he would have one by the end of the week. By the time they walked into church in a week, everyone would know he was engaged and would be married.

Chapter 6

On Monday, Adam had to go to the timber camps again for two days at least. He told Angela that on Wednesday or Thursday, he would go to town with her to pick out a ring or have one made. They would also meet with the minister then and set a date. She looked forward very much to doing these things with Adam. After he left that morning, she stood at the kitchen door and asked Hop Sing if she could please help him somehow so that she could keep busy. He grumbled at first, but when Angela said she could gather eggs, milk a cow, or work in the garden, his eyes lit up for he had found someone truly interested in helping him. He asked her to please collect the eggs and handed her a basket. Then he set about making bread and thinking of other ways she could help. Once she returned to the kitchen, she said she had never mastered the art of making bread. So Hop Sing went through the entire process explaining each step as he did it. He told her the bread he was making would be enough for two to three days, and then he would have to make more.

"Missy help make bread next time. Now maybe get vegetables from garden for dinner?"

"Which ones?"

"No tomatoes. Only Mister Adam like tomatoes. Beans and peas ready, I think, get those." Hop Sing handed her another basket, and she smiled. She was starting to feel like one of the family already. That afternoon as she worked beside Hop Sing, she asked him to teach her some Chinese words. Hop Sing was happy to be a teacher with an eager student, and they chatted away the rest of the day as they worked together.

When Ben returned from doing business in town, he was surprised to hear Angela's voice in the kitchen and then Hop Sing's. Hop Sing was not complaining but sounded like he was talking very calmly and peacefully. Ben shook his head. He had no idea how she had charmed their cook and friend so quickly but was glad of it. When Hoss and Joe returned from branding, they asked where Angela was and were shocked too to find that she was in the kitchen. When she came out carrying a plate of doughnuts and cups of coffee on a tray, they had to ask.

"Angela, how did you get Hop Sing to let you in the kitchen? Every time I go in there, he chases me off with a wooden spoon, and that's only half of what he does when Hoss goes in there."

"Yeah, just like Joe said, a few days ago he let loose a lingo at me that I could still hear as I was getting to the stable. How'd you tame him so fast?"

"I didn't 'tame' him. I just asked how I could help and tried to be friendly. I also didn't try to steal any food if that's a better clue. Now, these are for you and there are no more until dinner, or we go back to China." And Angela laughed as she walked back to the kitchen.

Looking at his father, Hoss had to say something. "Ya think Adam knows how hard it's going to be to tame that one?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to tame her, Hoss. Look at Sport. He seems to like that cantankerous animal. I don't think he likes 'em tame." Joe was staring at the door to the kitchen as he said it.

Ben had to laugh at his sons' comments for they were vocalizing some of the same thoughts he had about Angela. She was spirited and strong and beautiful. And although he would never compare her to a horse, some of what Joe had said made perfect sense.

Late Wednesday morning, Adam arrived home. He was dirty and unshaven, but anxious to see Angela. After unsaddling Sport, brushing him down, and giving him food and water, he headed to the house. He walked in and didn't see anyone but heard voices from the kitchen. When he got to the door, he was as surprised as his family had been on Monday. There was Angela working side-by-side with Hop Sing. She had flour in her hair and on her cheeks. He was going to have to remind her not to touch her hair or face while baking. Feeling a presence before she saw anything, Angela turned to see Adam standing in the doorway smiling. He was dirty, needed a shave, and had a large bruise on the side of his face, and yet he was the most beautiful sight she could imagine.

"Welcome home. We're making bread."

"Sweetheart, I can see that. I suppose we both ought to clean up a bit."

"Well I need to wipe the flour off my hands, but you look like you need a bath and a shave. What happened to your face?"

"We needed to repair the flume, and I misjudged how weak one of the supports was and it gave way and slammed me in the face broadside. It looks worse than it is."

"How did you get so dirty?"

"Did I mention the flume was leaking and underneath it was all mud. When it smacked me, I fell face first in the mud."

"If you can wait just a little, I'll have some hot water for you."

"I need to get some clean clothes anyway. I'll shave first too. That ought to give you enough time to heat some water."

Adam shaved and then returned to find that there were kettles of water heated for him. He carried in two and dumped them in the tub in the washroom. When he returned for the third one, he gave Angela a small kiss on the cheek and told her not to come into the washroom. He had seen that gleam in her eye and worried what she would do. That she looked so disappointed with his order only confirmed that she had intended to do something. Once he was clean and dressed in clean clothing, he returned to the kitchen.

"Would you like to ride to town with me? We can still pick out a ring, have dinner, and be back before dark."

"I would love to, but I need to change."

"I'll hitch the carriage." He kissed her lightly on the lips before turning to go outside. She hurried to go change, and Hop Sing smiled. He liked seeing the eldest son happy. He had his heart broken too many times. This spirited one was good for him. He returned to baking bread with a light heart and a smile.

As Adam and Angela rode to town, she told him all the things she had been doing and how much Hop Sing had already taught her. Then she asked about the timber camp and Adam described the last two days.

"I'd like to see the timber camp sometime. Will you take me with you?"

"Angel, the timber camp is pretty rough. The only women who ever go up there are, ah, damn."

"I know what you mean. It doesn't bother me, but I know why you don't want me to go there. That's all right. There are lots of places we can go."

And she smiled to let him know it was truly all right, and slid her arm through his elbow, and asked where they would have dinner. She had ridden through Virginia City when they had returned and stopped at a boarding house, but had not actually been in the city. So they finished the rest of the ride chatting about Adam's town that was now hers too. In town, the first stop was at the jewelry shop Adam liked. He pulled out a number of rings from the display, and asked what she thought of them. She was in shock for they were all worth more than the farm she and her husband had owned. She had a difficult time saying anything. Finally Adam made a choice and slipped it on her finger.

"Is this all right with you, or would you like another?"

She nodded and then realized he had asked for a choice. "This one is beautiful."

After asking for the ring to be sized smaller for her by Friday which the jeweler said could be done, he took her arm and walked outside. He pointed across the street at the International House and started to lead her there when she froze. Adam looked down at her wondering what was wrong and realized she was suddenly very pale and starting to shake.

"What's wrong? Angel, what's wrong?"

A man approached them then from the other side of the street and Angela just stared in horror.

"What's the matter, sweetie, surprised to see me?"

Adam was thinking it was another situation like what she had faced in Beatty and moved to shield her.

"Get out of the way, Cartwright. I heard what ya done. You can't take her away and marry her. She's already married."

Angela cried out the next words shocking Adam into silence.

"Matt, you're dead."

"Not hardly. Just took me a while to decide to come take back my white squaw. Yeah I know that's what they call you now. But you're mine and I'm taking you back."

Chapter 7

"Paul, keep her here. Don't let anyone take her away. Do whatever you have to, please. She isn't safe if her husband takes her."

"Adam, I'll do what I can. Right now I can swear she is in no condition to leave. I can't promise how long I can honestly say that. You have at least until late tomorrow though. After a head injury like that, I would keep any patient under observation for at least twenty-four hours."

Angela had fainted from the shock of seeing the husband she thought dead appear before her and then say such hateful things. When she fell, Adam tried to catch her but her head hit a hitching post rail before he could stop her fall. Unconscious, she had been brought to Doctor Martin who had diagnosed a serious concussion. Adam planned to send a messenger to the Ponderosa, meet with the family lawyer even if he had to get him out of bed, and talk to Sheriff Roy Coffee as well. Angela had been alert enough after a few hours to say she didn't want her husband to be with her. As upset as she was, Paul had agreed that her husband couldn't see her until she was feeling better.

As Adam left Doctor Martin's office, Roy intercepted him.

"That husband of hers is over to the Bucket of Blood telling all sorts of stories about her. He said she was used by them Apache braves and then sold herself to cowboys and miners to support herself when she got freed."

"Roy, it's true, but none of that was her choice. She did what she had to do to survive. How is it he's alive anyway? Angela said they found his body in the burned out barn on their property."

"Well, I'm a gonna check on that. If it was a burned body, they might of just guessed it was him. Hard to tell when a body's all burned up. If it's about the right size, and under the circumstances, now they probably just assumed it was him. I want to check on this jasper too. Seems mighty odd that nobody knew he was alive all this time."

"Thanks, Roy. And I don't have to tell you, we don't have much time. Any expenses you can't cover, I'll cover."

"You just do what you can, and I'll do whatever I can within the law. You know that, dontcha? I already sent a deputy to the ranch to let yer family know what's happening."

Nodding, and thanking Roy, Adam headed to the lawyer's home. He hoped there was a legal avenue he could pursue, but honestly doubted there would be one. He would do anything to protect Angela at this point though so he began thinking of what he could do outside the law too. Hiram was still awake when Adam reached his home. He could not give Adam any good news but assured him he would be at his office as early as possible the next day to research the issue and see what could be done. Adam returned to Doc Martin's office then to find that Hoss was there.

"Brought some clothes for the two of ya. Doc already took the valise for Angela. The one for you is on my saddle. You staying in town tonight?"

At Adam's nod, Hoss shook his head and walked out to get the valise for his brother. When he got back inside, Adam was sitting with his head in his hands. Hoss sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can count on me to back your play what ever it is, dontcha?"

"Thank you. I don't know what I'm going to do. This is a nightmare and it was a dream come true earlier today."

"How is she?"

"She's got a concussion. Paul thinks she may be in shock too. He's sitting with her now monitoring her. I'll sit with her later if he thinks she's well enough for him to get some sleep."

"You need some sleep too if you're gonna be any help to her. Now I'll go get a room at the hotel, and be back here later to spell ya and to sit with Angela while you get some sleep. Pa and Joe will be in town tomorrow morning to see if there's any help they can be."

"I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"Didja talk to Hiram?" At Adam's nod, Hoss continued. "Then you got me, Paul, Roy, and Hiram already helping ya. Tomorrow, Pa and Joe too. Now there ain't no way that scoundrel husband of hers is gonna be able to stand up to all of us, is there?"

Nodding in agreement that he didn't feel, Adam felt tears welling up in his eyes. Hoss noticed and just patted his shoulder before leaving. Adam was emotionally exhausted and despite his desire to remain awake, he closed his eyes for just a few minutes he thought but fell asleep in the chair. Paul came out a few hours later to find him there and woke him.

"She's doing better and asking for you."

Rushing in to see her, Adam was appalled at how pale she looked, and also was shocked at the bruising to the side of her face from the fall.

Speaking very softly, Angela showed she still had some spirit. "Now I look like you. We have matching bruises."

"I'm so sorry I didn't catch you before you fell."

"Not your fault either. If I had known I was going to fall, I would have grabbed you. It all happened so fast. It was real then, wasn't it? He's really alive?"

"Yes. But you won't be going with him. Somehow, some way, I'll stop him from dragging you off to who knows what."

"I don't want to think about that now. I just want to sleep." As Adam grasped her hand, Angela closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

"Now I was going to tell you to try not to upset her. Try not to talk about anything important if she wakes again. Just soothe her, and let her rest. Call me if anything changes or if you have any concerns about her. I think she'll be fine but she needs someone with her for the next day."

Paul left to get some sleep, and Adam pulled a stool next to the bed. He sat there holding her hand until well after midnight when Hoss walked in quietly and told him it was time for him to get some sleep. Adam didn't think he could sleep but when his head hit the pillow, he collapsed into a deep sleep due to exhaustion. He woke at his usual time the next morning just as the sun crept over the mountain. He shaved, ordered a pot of coffee and some breakfast to be delivered to Doc Martin's, and then headed there full of apprehension but at least relieved that Hoss had not had to get him. He walked into the office to find Hoss grabbing his hat and getting ready to leave.

"The Doc is with her again. I'm going to grab some breakfast and a couple of hours sleep and then I'll be back. I can see you must have gotten some sleep. Didja get any breakfast?"

"I ordered some. They'll deliver it here when it's ready."

Hoss left and Adam sat in a chair waiting for Paul to tell him he could come into the room where Angela was. He waited long enough for his breakfast to arrive and finished it before Paul called him in. Angela was asleep again, but Paul was smiling.

"She's doing much better. All of her vital signs have improved, and her memory and movement all seem normal. I want her here the rest of the day, but at this point, I see no reason that she won't make a complete recovery."

Relieved that she was all right, Adam was very worried that meant her husband could take custody of her by the end of the day. He just couldn't let that happen. He was still seated there when his father entered the room two hours later.

"She's still sleeping. Paul will be in soon to check on her. I'll come out then to talk."

"Hiram is here. He has some ideas. We'll need Roy too so I'll send Joe to let him know."

When Adam got out to the waiting room, his family was there with Roy and Hiram. They were talking in hushed voices. When Adam came in, there was silence for a moment until his father spoke.

"With Hiram's help, we think we have a plan. Hiram, would you explain it please."

"Her husband has been gone for a year without making provision for support for Angela. That is grounds for a possible divorce. It would be up to the judge whether to accept that or not. However, if we can show adultery or that he committed a felony, then the judge would have no choice but to grant her a divorce. We could petition the court that he have no contact with her until the divorce hearing is held."

"But we have less than a day. How could we get evidence like that in a day?"

"Well, there is an awful and silly law that got passed. It's never been used here in any western state or territory as far as I can determine but it has been used in the east so there is precedent. It is the Contagious Diseases Prevention Act. If the sheriff determines through an examination that a woman is potentially carrying a disease that might infect any of the good citizens of this country, then she can be confined to a hospital for up to two months or until the doctor can convince the sheriff that she is no longer a threat. During that time, she can only be seen by medical personnel or officers of the law. Her husband would not be able to have any contact with her."

"Roy would examine her? And what disease could she be carrying?"

"Adam, I'm sure Roy would be as discreet as possible. And with her previous profession, you know what diseases she might be suspected of carrying."

"No, that's disgusting. She would be humiliated."

"Only the people in this room need to know the details. To anyone else, we just say that she is under a doctor's care. Roy has already said that based on what you have told him about her, he would stipulate that she should be confined. The law makes no mention of the specifics of the examination."

"But she wouldn't be able to see me or anyone else except Roy or Paul?"

"Now, Adam, you done took that oath a number of times as have your Pa and brothers. Alls the four of you would have to do is pin on these here badges, and you could come in here any time you want. It would give us time to check into this Matt and see what he's been up to. I can almost guarantee we're gonna get those other charges against him if we have the time. I don't think it's gonna take two months either."

"It has to be Angela's choice though to do this."

"Well, son, we were all hoping you would talk her into it. She would do anything for you, and this is the most important thing she can do for herself and for you right now."

Chapter 8

"Cartwright, wait up there, wait up. I got something to say to you." Matt Reed almost ran to catch up to Adam as he walked to the hotel. Adam suspected what he was going to hear but that still didn't stop his temper from rising as the man talked.

"Now, I know you got your lawyer working on this. But a judge ain't likely to let her divorce me over this and you know it. So I was thinking we could make this a business deal."

"What kind of business deal?"

"Well you pay me, say, five thousand dollars, and I let her divorce me, or heck, I'll even divorce her. Then you could have her free and clear to do all those things I heard she can do."

Luckily for Matt, Hoss had come out of the hotel to greet Adam and grabbed him before he could do what he wanted.

"Now, Adam, ain't gonna do Angela any good if you're sitting in the jail cause you beat on this sorry excuse for a man. Ya gotta cool your temper and use your head."

Hoss was glad he had been the one to intercept Adam because his arms were straining trying to hold his brother back. All the worry, anger, and frustration had made Adam explosive and Matt had lit the fuse. If Hoss had not been there, he was fairly certain Adam might have beaten the fool to death. Adam didn't relax but Matt was smart enough to move on but not before saying one more thing that caused Hoss to wish he was even stronger. He almost lost control of Adam at that point.

"Just remember, five thousand dollars and you can own your own private whore."

Matt walked out of sight and yet Hoss did not release Adam.

"Let me go!"

"Ya gonna settle down?"

Reluctantly Adam nodded and Hoss released him. Adam stood there fuming, and breathing hard. Hoss steered him toward the hotel.

"Let's get some coffee and talk."

Inside, the two brothers headed to the restaurant and got a table near the back. Hoss did his best to calm his brother but knew all these events had him on edge and unlikely to remain calm. He decided that he needed to be with Adam wherever he went until this was over and told him so.

"I don't need a nursemaid."

"No but you do need someone watching your back and backing your play. You know I'm the man for that job, now dontcha? Now let's head back to Doc's and see if Angela is awake so you can talk her into our plan."

Ben and Joe had headed back to the ranch to do all the work that needed to be done so that Hoss could help Adam who was helping Angela. Roy was sending telegrams to many lawmen throughout the west that he knew to be reliable, and Hiram had a significant amount of correspondence going out as well. If Adam could get Angela to agree to their plan, they were sure that within a week or two they might have enough to approach a judge with at least a request to keep Matt away from Angela. That would free her from the doctor's office and she could safely be moved to the Ponderosa. First though she had to be convinced, and she was still suffering the effects of the concussion so the discussion took quite a bit of time as Adam had to repeat almost every point at least several times so she could understand and remember.

"So essentially then, officially, Roy has me classified as a whore? Based on that, they can keep me here away from Matt?"

"Angel, he hasn't classified you as anything other than a saloon girl. Based on assumptions he's made, yes, he can keep you here and that keeps you safe. I know it's a rotten deal, but it's all we have within the law to protect you right now."

Lying back in the bed, Angela closed her eyes and nodded. "I trust you. If you think it's what I have to do, then it's all right. Can you hold me?"

Wrapping a blanket around Angela, Adam picked her up and carried her to a rocking chair where sat with her on his lap. He began to sing a lullaby very softly as she rested her head on his chest where she could hear his heart and feel the vibrations from his singing. Within a minute, she had succumbed to his care, calmed, and fell asleep. Hoss came to the door to see how they were doing, and Adam nodded that all was good. Hoss pulled the door closed and returned to the waiting room to basically sit as a guard to make sure no one could threaten Angela's safety.

Within a week, Adam had enough evidence in hand to approach the judge with Hiram on Angela's behalf. They had wanted posters for Matt Reed from Texas and Arkansas that Roy had procured. Matt had not been convicted of a crime, but was wanted on charges of armed robbery in both of those states. Based on that and the desertion, the judge agreed to a temporary restraining order which Roy delivered to Matt Reed. Then Adam got the carriage ready, paid the bill at the livery stable, and took Angela to the Ponderosa. This time Mrs. Shaughnessy came along to help with Angela's care and to quiet some of the rumors in town.

Two weeks after the ordeal had begun, Paul arrived at the ranch house to examine Angela. Other than fatigue and sleeping more than normal, Paul pronounced her in good health. The bruise had faded to a light yellowing on the side of her face, and with Hop Sing's excellent meals, she was looking and feeling very healthy. Paul also brought a message that Roy had asked him to deliver. It was a written offer from Matt in which he said he would accept a divorce from Angela for two thousand dollars. Apparently he was anxious to get some money so he could leave. Adam was not willing to pay however for he assumed they would soon have enough evidence not only so Angela could secure a divorce, but possibly enough to see that Matt Reed went to prison.

Over the same two weeks, Roy had turned up a lot of evidence that indicated Matt Reed had a lot of crimes in his past. Roy shared that information with Hiram and with Adam who was paying for the costs of the investigation. Roy had information from government officials in Arizona who wondered how a young drifter had purchased a farm for cash, married, and then bought prime stock. Arizona officials were checking his description against reports of armed robberies and other illegal activity in that state. Matt was wanted in two states already, and there was some evidence in California that he had aided his cousin James Reed and James' wife Belle in armed robberies in that state. Investigators from California were on their way to Virginia City with a warrant and a desire to question Matt Reed.

Based on what Roy had learned, he worried about what Matt might be planning, so he had his deputies keep an eye on Matt in town. Several times Roy stopped Matt to question him about his future plans in Virginia City. Roy tried to make the meetings seem casual and the questions seem innocuous, but Matt had a long history of trouble with lawmen. He was suspicious of them by nature and Roy's questions made him nervous. Several times Matt thought he was being followed in town and on one night took a circuitous route from the saloon to his hotel room. He thought that if anyone followed him through the twists and turns he made, that there was only one conclusion to draw. The man did follow him and only broke off when Matt walked to the hotel. The next day, Matt spent some time sitting on a bench outside a store near the sheriff's office. He saw that same man enter the office in the late afternoon. Matt began to suspect there were going to be serious problems for him, and the desperate man blamed two people for that.

Chapter 9

As Adam walked in the garden with Angela that evening, he held her left hand in his and fingered the ring on her ring finger. He had brought the ring to her as soon as it was sized for her but found that finger bare the next morning at Doctor Martin's. He had asked her what had happened.

"Did you change your mind about being with me?"

"No, but how can I wear your ring when I'm legally married to another?" Tears had threatened to spill then, and he had asked her where the ring was. Pulling the drawer on the bedside table open, he had removed the ring and placed it on her finger.

"We are pledged to each other, and nothing will stand between us. We will find a way. Please trust me."

Angela had worn that ring ever since that morning. She didn't take it off to bathe or to sleep. Each time she thought about doing that, she remembered the hurt look on Adam's face when he saw she wasn't wearing his ring. She never wanted to see that look again and know that it was her fault. So she wore it and found it made her more sure that things would work out. So far, that had been the case.

Each day it seemed, they received more damning information on her husband who had been presumed dead. Soon they hoped, someone would arrive with a warrant to arrest him, and then the judge would likely grant her the divorce she wanted. In fact, Hiram was researching the possibility of an annulment. There were no children as the result of the marriage so he felt reasonably confident he could persuade the judge to grant an annulment instead of a divorce. Barring that, they would get the divorce in Nevada and then pursue an annulment in Arizona where the original marriage had taken place. Angela knew this legal battle must be costing a small fortune, but each time she mentioned that, Adam told her not to worry for he had taken care of that.

Because of her injury and the danger of her husband, Angela had been confined at Doctor Martin's and then confined indoors at the Ponderosa. She and Adam had been able to do nothing more than an occasional kiss and hugging. At first in the evenings, Adam had read to her because her vision was blurred making reading difficult if not impossible. Then as she felt better, they had sat on the settee with the book between them and read silently together.

Now though as it appeared they were winning the case against Matt Reed and he would soon be gone, they were relaxing more. Adam pulled her into his embrace when they were near the grove of trees behind the house and kissed her more passionately than he had since before her injury. She responded in kind and pressed her face into his chest to inhale his scent. Things progressed until they made love again. More and more each day they loved each other.

"Thank you. That was so wonderful, I can't imagine how we could ever improve on that."

"Oh my, you don't have to think about improving on that. Just promise me we can do that more. I think I could give up almost everything I have just to have that happen again and again."

Then he pulled her into a gentle hug and kiss.

While Adam and Angela had been making love, Hoss had been watching out for them. He averted his eyes from the intimate acts but stayed close enough to watch for any danger. At one point, he had almost been sure that he had seen movement in the grove of trees near the amorous couple, but without invading their privacy, he couldn't watch closely enough to be sure. When they walked arm-in-arm back to the house, he kept silent and still. He continued to watch the grove and was sure then that someone was there. He drew his pistol and moved quietly toward the spot where he was sure someone had been watching.

As Adam and Angela returned to the house, Adam noted that Hoss was not there. Shaughnessy was reading as were Ben and Joe.

"Did Hoss go to bed this early?"

"No, son, he left the house shortly after you and Angela went for a walk."

"There's no light in the stable, and he's not on the porch." Suddenly, Adam had an idea of what had happened. He released Angela and said he was going outside to find Hoss. He was worried but also a little angry at that point. He wondered where Hoss was but also wondered just how much he had seen. He called out his name several times and got no answer. By then, he was just worried. He returned to the house to get his pistol and a lantern. His concern was communicated to Ben and Joe who grabbed their pistols and followed him out.

The three men called Hoss' name over and over but got no response. Adam headed to the grove in back. Ben guessed correctly that this is where Adam and Angela had walked and that Hoss must have followed them to protect them from danger. Joe was wondering why his father and brother were going in this direction for he expected them to search the stable first. As they neared the grove, Adam halted them with a hand and stood absolutely still. Then they all heard it. Someone was moaning softly in the dark grove. Lifting the lantern high, Adam moved forward cautiously until he saw Hoss laying on the ground with what appeared to be a head injury. He dropped to his brother's side and called his name.

"Please don't yell. It hurts enough without any yelling."

Relieved that Hoss appeared not to be too seriously injured, Adam and Joe pulled him to his feet as Ben held the lantern. With an arm around each brother's shoulder, Hoss walked unsteadily to the house. Inside, Angela and Mrs. Shaughnessy waited anxiously with rifles in their hands. They did not want to be taken by surprise. It was Adam and Joe who were surprised to enter the house to see the ladies brandishing firearms that they quickly put aside when they realized Hoss was hurt.

Unwilling to try to get Hoss up the stairs for fear he might fall and injure himself more severely, Adam and Joe helped him into the downstairs bedroom. Soon, Hop Sing was there and with the ladies' help, they cleaned Hoss up and bandaged his head. The wound was shallow but painful, and it was clear he had sustained at least a mild concussion as well. Once Hoss leaned back into the pillows, Adam asked what had happened.

"Thought I saw someone in that grove of trees. I think they was watching you and Angela. As soon as I knew you were safely back in the house with her, I thought I'd sneak up on whoever it was and catch him at it. Unfortunately I don't sneak as well as you, and he musta heard me coming."

"Did you see who it was?" Ben was hoping that Hoss would know so that they could have him arrested.

"Nope, hit me, and then I heard him run off. That's about all I know until you came for me."

"Pa, we can try tracking him tomorrow, but I can assure you that those tracks are going to head straight back to Virginia City."

"You think it was Matt Reed, don't you."

Ben nodded too. He had drawn the same conclusion as Adam. If Hoss had not been there, who knows what the man might have done.

"Adam, I think you need to make sure Angela stays in the house. She held that rifle like she knew what she was doing. Can she shoot?"

"Ahh, I don't know. I'll find out."

As it turned out, both Angela and Mrs. Shaughnessy knew how to handle a rifle. Both could also shoot a shotgun, and Adam suggested that inside the house, that weapon might be more useful to them. He showed them where the shells were and how to release the guns from the cabinet quickly if they needed them. Then he grabbed some shells and one of the shotguns before heading upstairs. At Ben's question, he responded that he was putting it in the hall closet in case one of the ladies needed it at short notice. That was a good precaution and Ben agreed it was a good idea. The two ladies liked the idea too. Ben reminded Hop Sing to have his shotgun at the ready too, and he nodded before returning to his kitchen.

Joe went to the bunkhouse to alert the men to watch for an intruder who had already injured Hoss. Candy suggested that putting someone in the stable loft might be a good precaution. They had done that before, and whoever did it got extra pay so there were several volunteers for the duty. Joe thanked Candy and the men before returning to the house to let everyone know what had been arranged.

Once the door was bolted and shutters pulled tight across the downstairs windows, they all retired for the night. Out a short distance from the house, Matt Reed watched and wondered what he could do. He had ridden to the road, and then circled back by another route. He would wait for an opportunity.

Chapter 10

Matt Reed was angry. It had been a perfect opportunity to take revenge on his wife and that Cartwright but the big man had been watching. If he had tried anything, he knew he would not have escaped. However he watched and waited from his new vantage point a bit further from the house. He saw one of the hands go in the stable and later open the door up above so he knew they had taken precautions. He would have to be very careful. He waited and slept under the cover of the tree watching in the morning as Adam and the smallest brother headed to the grove and apparently were tracking him. Well he knew that would do no good, but perhaps they would go to Virginia City to find him. If they did, that meant only one healthy man in the house. Maybe if he left, he could sneak around the back and get in. He was thinking of the look of horror on Angela's face if she saw him in that house. Just that thought made him decide that was what he would do.

When Matt saw the older man go out to the stable and saddle up, he circled back around so he could approach the house from the back. The man in the loft would never see him that way. He walked quietly to the house and found a window that appeared not to be latched. He pushed the lower window up slowly and silently, and then climbed in. He heard voices and realized they were only female. He smiled in anticipation. Then he heard the older woman's voice fading and he assumed she had gone upstairs. That's when he made his appearance, and Angela screamed. He rushed to her and hit her to make her be quiet. She slumped to the floor, and he was disappointed. He had wanted to see her face as he slipped the knife in. He holstered the pistol he had taken out when entering, and pulled the knife from its sheath. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back placing the knife against her throat. Her eyes opened then which he found strangely exciting but very gratifying.

"Those damn Apache were supposed to kill you. I guess they were having too much fun though and forgot about our deal." At Angela's horrified expression, he smiled and continued. "Oh yeah, it was my plan. They dragged a dead body to the barn so people would think I was dead. In return, they got you for fun and games, but then they were supposed to kill you. Damn heathens. Can't trust them to do the job. Well I'm going to take care of that failure right now."

"Oh no, you're not!" Shaughnessy stood on the stairs with a shotgun.

"Old woman, you don't know what you're doing with that thing. You better put it down before you hurt someone."

"If she miss, I not miss." From the kitchen, Hop Sing had emerged with a shotgun as well. "I shoot bad animals steal chickens all time. I shoot you. No hurt Missy."

"Now both of you drop those scatterguns or I'll open her throat right now. Drop em, I said."

"Oh, I don't think I want them to do that." From the front door, there was the loud authoritative voice of the oldest Cartwright. "You hurt her, and there might not be much left of you. Now if you drop the knife, all you're facing is prison time for robberies. You kill her, and you die probably rather slowly and painfully from buckshot. Now let her go."

"Damn!" Anyone could see that Matt was giving up. Unfortunately at that moment, Hoss staggered from the guest room. He had heard the threats and meant to help. However as all eyes turned to him, Matt dropped Angela and fled for the open window. Two shotguns fired at him, but he was running low and fast and wasn't hit directly. There were a few blood drops on the windowsill as they checked, but not enough to show that he was seriously wounded. Ben had Hop Sing and Mrs. Shaughnessy shutter all the windows again, and reload. He helped Hoss back to his bed, and then went to Angela who was sobbing on the floor to help her to a chair.

Candy and several hands burst in the front door at that point with guns drawn. They had heard the shotgun blasts from where they were working and had ridden to the house as fast as they could. The man who had been in the loft had taken off after Matt Reed as they rode in. They heard more shots in the distance and went in that direction after Ben told them Matt had fled the house.

Next through the front door, were a worried Adam and Joe. They had been riding back to the house talking about what Matt Reed might do next when they heard muffled blasts and then gunfire. Riding into the yard, they had seen Candy leading a group of men toward the south. As Adam saw his father sitting next to Angela, he rushed to her side. As soon as she saw him, she began sobbing again. Ben stood as Adam sat and pulled her into his arms soothing her. He tipped her head up to ask if she was all right, and then he saw the blood on her throat.

"What happened? Let me see that."

Using his clean handkerchief, Adam dabbed at the blood and found the cut was superficial. No one had even realized she was hurt at all. Hop Sing went to the kitchen to get supplies to take care of the wound.

"He held a knife to my throat. He was going to kill me. Oh, Adam, he said some awful things, but I know they must be true. He traded me to the Apache. They were supposed to kill me. He wanted to disappear. Oh, Adam, he must have done some terrible things if he would do that. How could I have been married to such a monster and not know it?"

"Many criminals are charmers like that. They use people. I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. I wanted to keep you safe, and I failed."

"Adam, you did keep me safe. If I was still in Beatty, he could have killed me, and no one would even have cared. I'm alive because of you."

"I don't think he'll come back here. One way or another, he'll be stopped. Now let me take care of that cut."

Hop Sing had provided water, soap, bandages, and salve. Adam cleaned the wound making Angela wince, but then soothed the burn with salve, and lightly bandaged her neck. He sat on the settee then and pulled her back into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and relaxed. Adam looked over her head and thanked everyone in the room for what they had done.

"Pa, I had planned to build us a house, but under the circumstances, maybe it would be best if we lived here when we're married. At least until we know she's safe."

"And when would the wedding be?"

"Soon." Adam looked down at Angela who was looking up at him with a grin. "Very soon."

Within an hour, Candy and the men returned to say they had lost Matt Reed. He had ridden in among the pines and rocks, and without Hoss or Adam to track him, they didn't know where he had gone. He was wounded but apparently not seriously. Adam asked if Candy would send someone for the sheriff. He would take statements and there would be more charges against Matt Reed. The only good part of this was with this new evidence, and with his actions, Matt had guaranteed that the marriage would be ended. Considering that he had traded his wife to the Apache and then had attempted to kill her, there was a very good chance now that Angela could get an annulment. That would make things so much easier for her.

After a few hours, Roy arrived as expected. He took statements from everyone who had seen any of what had happened. That Mrs. Shaughnessy was a witness would make even the most cynical person believe the story. Once Roy had written all of the statements down, he had the witnesses sign.

"I'll show the judge, and I'm sure he will have his clerk make copies. The next time any of ya are in town, stop by my office so you can sign the duplicates. That's all there is to do. I'll see the judge and get the charges filed against him. The we'll get one more wanted poster out on him."

At this point, it was the best they could do. Everyone in the room hoped it would be enough.

Chapter 11

Within a week, there was a celebration on the Ponderosa. The judge had needed little convincing to annul Angela's marriage to Matthew Reed who apparently had lied about his age as well as other things. He was thirty years old when he married Angela and not twenty-two. His youthful appearance had helped him with that as well as charming anyone he wanted to charm. There were now federal charges of gun-running and whisky sales to the Apache as well as to the Comancheros. He was wanted on federal warrants as well as warrants from five states including Arizona, California, and Nevada. Investigators believed he had gone to Mexico. He would have allies there, and little to fear from bounty hunters or the authorities. It was unlikely that he would return, but Adam knew that they needed to be vigilant. Someone without morals and as vindictive as Matt Reed might still be a threat to them someday. However, for the time being, they could relax and enjoy their time together.

The wedding planning was going forward as fast as possible. Adam had written to close friends to let them know. Most pleasing to him was that Annie and Swede would be attending. He liked them so much they felt like family. Angela's family was notified of the upcoming nuptials, but they had received no response from anyone in her family. There was a hint of sadness in Angela and Adam suspected he knew the reason she could feel that way even as she was so overjoyed that they would marry.

"Once we're married, and everything settles down, do you want to take a trip to Arizona to see your family?"

"Oh, Adam, I don't know. I miss them, but I'm still so very upset with them for how they treated me. They abandoned me when I needed them most, but it's still my mother, my father, my sister, my brother. They are the only blood relation I have. For all I know, my sister and my brother could be married by now. I could have nieces and nephews I don't even know."

"That's why I think we should go. To settle it one way or the other. You can reconcile with them and forgive them, or if they still feel the same, you can walk away and not look back. Either way will be hard to do though so it has to be your decision. I'll back whatever decision you make."

"If we went, when would we go?"

"Well, once the wedding and honeymoon are over, I still have to help with the fall roundup and cattle drive. I haven't been doing my share lately, and I need to make up for that."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I know you've been spending so much time with me."

"My family understands so don't worry. But there is a limit to their patience, and I need to start carrying my share. I also need to go to the timber camps and lumber mills to see that everything is secured for the winter. There will be about a month in between those two. We could easily fit in a trip to Arizona at that time."

"So, October, if we do it?"

Angela leaned in to Adam and let him hold her. He supported her, protected her, and made her feel loved all the time. She wondered out loud what she did to deserve all that he did for her.

"Angel, you make me feel whole. We talk, we share, and we even like the same books." She had to smile at that. She had no idea what wonderful stories there were in some of the books that were being published. She had been familiar with Shakespeare, and the early American writers because her father was an educated man and kept those books in their home. But these new writers like Verne and others absolutely fascinated her. Adam had been delighted to find how much she liked the modern authors that he liked. He had promised her that one day he would introduce her to Sam Clemens and she looked forward to that too. She looked forward to the theatre too to see some of those works of Shakespeare come alive.

Angela loved music too, and Adam was teaching her how to play the guitar, which her fingertips reminded her every time she did laundry or washed dishes. Somehow, they had found each other, and both were amazed yet at the serendipity of that meeting in the saloon in Beatty. The brothers had thought about pushing on and getting to the next town, but Adam had told them he wanted to stay in Beatty. That was the evening they met. Now they were making plans for a future together.

Ben had been charmed by Angela as well. He saw how his son had relaxed since her arrival despite all the worries and danger she had been in. She made Adam feel he had more of a purpose, and it helped so much that she supported him and helped him talk. Not that he talked with his family, but it was clear he was talking with her. He had finally allowed someone inside his defenses. For too long, Adam had worried about being hurt and held people away from his innermost feelings and thoughts. Hoss had usually been the one who saw more of him than anyone. Now he had Angela too. Like Hoss, she teased him and helped bring out the playful side. Ben looked forward to seeing his son as a father, and if that wedding didn't happen soon, he was afraid there might be a child on the way before the vows were said. He had tried to discuss that issue with Adam.

"Adam, don't you think you ought to be a bit more discreet with Angela. You take her out for a walk or a ride in the carriage and when you come back an hour or more later, it's clear that you two have been, shall we say, very close. It would be more proper for you to wait for marriage before behaving like that with a woman."

"I think I have been discreet. You make assumptions based on how long we've been gone. I promised nothing would happen in this house and nothing has. I don't think it is anyone's business what happens when we are together and no one else is there."

"Adam, I just wanted to discuss…"

"No, Pa, we will not discuss this any more. I'm old enough to conduct myself by my own standards, and I will."

And Ben knew and accepted that was true. He had made his opinion known and now had to drop the subject unless he wanted to risk creating a rift in the relationship he had with his son. He also wanted him to live in the house and knew Adam wouldn't if he felt his father tried to tell him how to conduct his personal life. There were going to have to be some adjustments in the family once Adam was married. Ben began to consider that adding a wing to the house might be a good idea. So he tried a different tact.

"Which room are you planning to use once you're married?"

Caught off guard by the question, Adam was quiet and thought about what his father was trying to say.

"I had thought to use my room. Is there something wrong with that idea?"

"No, not at all. But a married couple might want more privacy than sharing a room next to Joe and Hoss. One solution would be to use the guest room in the back or you could use the one down here. The other possibility would be to add a room to the house that was designed for you and by you."

Adam had not thought about those issues at all. He did now and considered that there was merit in what his father had said. He told his father that and agreed to discuss it with Angela and let him know. By the time the wedding day arrived, all the issues had been settled or soon would be. Adam and Angela were using the small bedroom in the back and using Adam's room like a combination study and office. Adam also was designing a home closer to the lake for the two of them. He planned on starting the build in spring. There was still no word from Angela's family so Roy Coffee agreed to escort Angela down the aisle.

The wedding ceremony was simple and short. The kiss when the minister pronounced them husband and wife was longer than the time it took to say their vows. The kiss was passionate and well outside the bounds of propriety for the time, but most of the women in the audience were going to be talking among themselves about that kiss for a long time. Hop Sing had outdone himself with the menu for the first Cartwright wedding and that also would be the talk of the town for some time. When the guests were all gone, and the honeymoon could begin, Adam picked Angela up and carried her up the stairs. His family stood and watched from the great room a little envious of what the immediate future held for the oldest son.

The End


End file.
